


La Danse

by Aech_Left



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Decisions, Begging, Biting, Bottom Will Graham, Bruises, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Developing Relationship, Episode: s02e07 Yakimono, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Grinding, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Honesty, Light Sadism, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Teasing, Top Hannibal Lecter, Unhealthy Relationships, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aech_Left/pseuds/Aech_Left
Summary: Will goes to Hannibal with all the intention to kill the man who betrayed him but he can’t do it. Smut ensues.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 191
Collections: Hannigram, smut i definitely approve of





	La Danse

They’d been dancing since they met, skirting around what they wanted, and never acting on their desire for each other. The flirting came to a halt after he realized what Dr. Lecter was, what he’d done to him. Yet somehow he was swept up once more, or maybe he never stopped being interested even with the betrayal. Though the psychiatrist was the one who locked him up, he was also the one who freed him. He could’ve left him there but he didn’t, why? Once out of the facility he’d gone to the psychiatrist’s house with purpose, he’d meant to kill him, and yet he could not bring himself to do it. 

Hannibal must be wondering what he plans to do next as he lowers the gun from his head. He didn’t lift it again even as the doctor approached him, didn’t flinch at the hand caressing his jaw, and somehow found himself kissing back when smooth lips pressed to his. Hannibal took the gun from his grip and placed it onto the marble counter, walking them to the wall so he could further trap the special agent. Will manages to come to his senses and pulls away, breaking the kiss. “We shouldn’t.” He states, it’s the truth and he knows it.

“Why, Will?” Hannibal laces his fingers with Will’s, gripping tight and pressing them to the wall as he watches blue eyes center to focus on him.

“You’re a sadist,” he pauses to consider the phrasing of his next words before continuing. “Does that sadistic desire find itself embedded in your sexual nature as well, Dr. Lecter?” He doesn’t blink, wanting to make sure he’s heard properly and doesn’t miss the answer.

“Yes,” Hannibal admits, pressing closer still and letting himself inhale Will’s heady scent, the scent that he’s been starved of for too long.

“Haven’t you hurt me enough already?” Will asks, breath hitching when teeth graze his neck as if the man is contemplating ripping his throat out.

“Certainly not dear Will,” Hannibal groans in restraint, wanting nothing more than to bite down and claim Will as his.

“This is toxic.” He doesn’t know which of them he’s trying to convince anymore.

“Intoxicating.” Hannibal corrects, placing a deceptively innocent kiss to the side of Will’s jaw.

“Do you want to break me?” He asks, lifting their hands from the wall only to have them slammed back into place against it with a loud bang.

“Desperately,” Hannibal admits earnestly, hoping the investigator won’t decide to be a tease and walk out on him. Perhaps he won’t let him if that’s what the younger man decides. Blue eyes flicker in thought, he’s considering his options but ultimately already knows his decision was made as soon as he reciprocated the kiss.

“Then do it.” He taunts and grinds forward, granting friction against the growing shape of excitement in the psychiatrist’s slacks.

“You are playing a dangerous game of cat and mouse.” He sucks in a breath as his cock fills, feeling more and more uncomfortable as it’s constricted by expensive fabric. He releases Will’s hands to put them to better use undressing the man before him.

“The odds are stacked against the mouse from the beginning.” Will acknowledges, letting his jacket be peeled down and off of his shoulders. 

“Indeed they are.” He nearly growls when Will’s shirt comes off and his torso is bared to hungry eyes. The pale white skin is practically glowing in the dim light. He sheds his own suit jacket hastily and with an unmistakable eagerness, he presses their lips back together. Will’s hands find themselves grasping at the suit vest for purchase as he’s intimately consumed.

Fingers press into his jaw as he’s held into place, they push too hard to be comfortable but he doesn’t necessarily dislike it. His own arousal is getting harder to ignore the longer it goes on. He slips one hand down to unbutton his fly and grant himself some relief. Hannibal stops Will and does it himself smoothly, maintaining his control without breaking the kiss. He loathes to separate but manages to pull away however with reluctance. “Would you be opposed to taking this to the bedroom?” He asks politely, not releasing his grip on Will’s jaw.

“Do you ask sheep where they’d prefer to be slaughtered?” Will plays, breathing somewhat labored from the make-out session.

“You’re much more than just a sheep Will.” He admires the way Will’s cheeks have flushed and his lips turned crimson from the assault. Hannibal grips a pale wrist tightly, leading him up the stairs and to his master bedroom. He feels the pulse against his fingers, quicker, and quicker still until he releases his hold once inside the room. He locks the door and is delighted to see Will removing the rest of his clothing when he turns around. 

Hannibal slyly slips his tie off and walks up behind Will, feet silent in his approach. He pulls it tight around Will’s neck, not quite choking him but teasing the possibility. Will has one finger under the silk of the tie in reflex but removes it once he feels he’s not in immediate danger. “Do you trust me?” Hannibal asks, curious that Will would remove his own lifeline.

“No, but you don’t want to ruin your fun just yet. Killing me now would be a waste.” He speaks with confidence and it makes Hannibal grin. He pulls it tighter and Will gasps shallowly, backing up in an automatic attempt to loosen the constriction around his neck and bringing him right back against Hannibal. He hears the involuntary grunt from the man behind him as his ass grinds against the thick line of Dr. Lecter’s restrained arousal. 

“Have you been with a man before?” Hannibal asks, letting the tie slip away and fall to the floor. His hands roam and explore, tracing memorized lines of how he would slice and butcher him for consumption.

“No, I was a perfectly straight man before you. So much has changed about me since I met you that I wonder if I’m unrecognizable.” Will maintains his hands at his sides as invisible marks are drawn to section him. Hannibal reluctantly ceases his mapping and lets his hands instead find their way to his own belt, he unbuckles it and gets his fly undone to pull his underwear down enough that his cock is freed from its confines. He presses himself up against the crack of Will’s ass with a sigh of relief, Will tenses ever so slightly.

“So much change but still that same unfortunate aftershave.” He chuckles, “your first time should be skin to skin and face to face, I’ll refrain from anything too intense.” He pauses, less than eager to release the special agent. “Lay on the bed Will, on your back.” Hannibal watches Will do as he’s told before moving from his spot. He undresses himself, careful to lay the articles on his dresser in a way that they shouldn’t wrinkle too much, and opens the side drawer to produce a bottle of lubricant from it. He joins Will on the bed and smirks at the crack in the man’s confidence as Hannibal moves in between his long legs. 

The sharp sound of the lube cap opening makes Will flinch but more than that he shudders when one slick hand envelops his cock and the other presses a manicured finger to his entrance. Will stifles a sound as he’s pressed into. It encounters a little resistance at the first ring of muscle but then slips in smoothly. “Relax, this part will go much easier if you do.” He advises, purposefully avoiding Will’s prostate. Will has his eyes closed as he tries to force his naturally tense body to relax.

“A massage would do you well, tomorrow perhaps, after a warm moisturizing bath.” Hannibal muses, bringing his finger mostly out and adding a second for the push back in. Will is starting to sweat, he’s biting his lip and holding tight to the blankets under him as he’s letting this psychopath work him open. The man has already forced a place for himself in Will’s mind and arguably his heart, now he’s making a physical place that allows him to literally get inside of Will Graham. His hips threaten to move on their own to thrust into the hand that’s stroking him all too slowly.

“Patience, Will.” He urges, his own member throbbing neglected between his thighs. When he tries for three fingers, Will grits out a pained groan and attempts to back away from the intrusion. He tightens his grip on Will’s cock until the man whimpers and stills.

“It hurts.” Will hisses as the fingers start to slide in once again.

“I’m sure that it’s uncomfortable but it shouldn’t be outright painful, you can trust that I’m taking very good care of you, Will.” He assures, thrusting the digits in and out as he starts to stroke Will faster. The special agent is experiencing what he thinks are conflicting sensations but they work so well together that he thinks they must be intended to be felt this way. Will’s body starts to tremble and so Hannibal stops, “Do you want to come, Will?” He asks and sees the subtle nod of a head, brown curls bouncing ever so gently.

“Use your words.” He chides him in a soft voice.

“Yes.” It’s quiet but audible.

“How do we ask politely for things we want Will?” He teases light touches to the blushing shaft.

“Are you serious?” Will asks in a judging tone, he does not want to beg.

“If you refuse to be polite then I won’t grant you your release, Will.” His voice hardens enough for Will to notice but he doesn’t listen. He moves one of his hands to his groin but stops in his tracks, crying out, head lifting to stare wide-eyed at the man between his legs. His balls are being squeezed in Hannibal’s hand, the psychiatrist’s face mostly impassive. 

“Stop-“ He cuts himself off with another whimper.

“How do we ask politely, Will?” He doesn’t let up, enjoying watching Will squirm.

“-please? Please, Dr. Lecter please stop-“ Will concedes, begging and he gasps a sharp breath of relief once he’s released from what felt like a crushing grip but likely wasn’t very hard at all. 

“Good boy,” He returns to fingering and stroking simultaneously, Will moans and doesn’t bite it back. “You’re making it very hard to resist just tearing into you.” He leans down and takes Will into his mouth. He toys with the exposed glans, giving it little licks and running the tip of his tongue along the slit. Pre-come leaks out when he suckles at it intently, he pulls away as he notices Will’s hips beginning to tremble once more. He lets the silence speak for him, Will knows what he wants and it’s up to him to end or elongate the treatment.

“-ease...” It’s too quiet, the doctor waits. He repeats, “Please Dr. Lecter- Hannibal please.” Will practically whines and so Hannibal obliges, taking him back into his mouth all the way down to the base with relative ease. He decides against correcting Will when his hands find their place on Hannibal’s head and in his hair. He crooks his fingers now, pressing firmly against Will’s prostate. Will’s fingers tighten in Hannibal’s hair as his climax is given to him, his body shudders and shakes, he moans loudly and can’t seem to stop himself. He’ll surely be embarrassed about it later but he doesn’t have the wherewithal right now. He feels tears prick the corners of his eyes as Hannibal swallows around him with a hum. “ I can’t- “ he keens as he’s pushed over the border into overstimulation. 

Dr. Lecter pulls off with an obscene pop sound and wastes no time lubing himself up as Will basks in the afterglow of his orgasm. He lines himself up and brings Will’s legs up around his waist as he leans forward and in. Hannibal moans as he sinks into the tight velvety heat trapped beneath him. A startled shriek leaves Will as his body struggles to accommodate the large intrusion. Will throws his head back, neck bared as his hands dig violently into the blankets. His teeth are gnashed together as he hisses in discomfort, trying not to put up resistance and get himself worked up or hurt.

“Relax.” He reminds, sinking deeper still until he hilts with a satisfied sigh. “Good...” His breath is somewhat harsh as he holds himself still, restraining himself from moving too soon, from just pounding Will into the mattress before he’s ready for it. Will slowly unclenches his fists from the blanket and reaches his arms up, he rests his hands on Hannibal’s back, just atop the skin covering his shoulder blades. Blunt nails bite into the skin when the doctor ruts shallowly, unwilling to pull too far out of the engulfing heat he’s already obsessed with. 

With his hands planted on either side of Will, he has the perfect view of the agent’s pink flushed face and red lips being thoughtfully worried between teeth. Blue eyes aren’t visible to him with how Will has clenched his eyes shut, senses too overloaded to deal with sight on top of everything else he’s feeling. Hannibal pulls further out with each thrust now, building up their pace to one that’s much more satisfying. It feels like he’s being viciously clawed but it isn’t entirely unpleasant, it’s proof that Will intimately feels him driving deep into his body. Hannibal lets himself down onto his elbows, pressing his mouth against Will’s, smothering the cries and drinking them down.

He wants so badly to wrap his hands around Will’s unmarked neck, bruise it, and claim it as his property. Next time, so many things he has to save for next time but it will be worth it, he can’t outright scare Will the first time they join their bodies. It simply wouldn’t do for Will to be too terribly reluctant to come to dinner out of fear of what might happen after. He settles for taking Will’s breath away less forcefully, coaxing Will’s tongue to dance with his until the younger man has to turn away to breathe, panting haggardly.

“You’re beautiful Will, your body and mind were made to fit perfectly with mine.” Hannibal lowers his focus to Will’s neck and noses at it, scenting Will’s arousal and pain, a melody of fragrances raising from the heated skin. He pumps his hips faster, more turned on than he ever experienced with his past sexual conquests. This is different, it’s meaningful, he needs this, and needs Will to be only his. He nips at the thin skin underneath the special agent’s chin and kisses the mark after. Hannibal repeats this, marking up the pale expanse of flesh exposed to his hungry maw. 

One particularly hard bite has Will turning his head in an attempt to evade sharp teeth. He follows, easily finding the sore spot with his tongue and laving at the red weal. Every time he takes skin between his teeth Will tightens around him in response and it’s a delectable sensation. He’s getting close and he’s beginning to wonder just how upset Will would be if he released inside. Surely he wouldn’t mind too much, Hannibal would clean him out in the shower if he so desired. One hand finds leverage on Will’s hip and the other slides up the back of Will’s neck to cradle his head. He knows he’s pushing too hard now, Will is letting out small choked out and half-formed pleas. 

“Hurt- Hannibal, it- please-“ Will’s nails scratch scribbled lines into flesh as he grasps for purchase. He doesn’t have to suffer long, Hannibal groans deeply and roots himself inside. A shuddered breath leaves Will as he feels the psychiatrist pulse and spill into him. He wiggles in discomfort but he’s held tight in place as the older man rides it out, rutting deeply and content with his climax. He rubs circles into Will’s hip where he’s aggravated it red and pulls out. Will grimaces, the feeling of being suddenly empty just as jarring as it was to be suddenly filled. 

“You did so good Will.” He praises, running his fingers through the loose brown curls that are now damp with sweat. He lets himself collapse onto the bed next to Will, feeling sated and ready to sleep. Will’s eyes are already closed. Hannibal watches him for a bit, Will’s chest slowly rising and sinking with slow, even breaths. His own eyes fall shut too as he listens to soft breathing. 

Next morning~

“You were crushing my balls. You said nothing too intense.” Will glares, aching at just the memory.

“I did not pinch or pull though, not with my fingers or any other tool, I didn’t hit them with a flog or paddle, I didn’t tie them tight with string or shock them with a wand. Last night was vanilla, Will.” Hannibal crosses his legs as he’s made his point. Will looks as if he’s severely regretting his decision to get involved sexually after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments greatly appreciated!


End file.
